Thoughts on Minako
by ShinyGlaceon
Summary: *Spoilers for act 47* The senshi's thoughts about Minako's death in PGSM. First fic so R&R please
1. Ami

PGSM – Thoughts about Minako

**A/N: I was watching act 47 of PGSM with Minako's death, and wondered what each individual senshi would think about Minako's death. So lo and behold, this was born. First fic so R&R is appreciated. Thank you, and here is fiction**

_**Ami  
**_

Death.

A five letter word that can bring so much pain to anyone, and everyone. Aino Minako, famous popstar, a senshi, our friend, claimed by death.

Of course, everyone took the news hard.

Her adoring fans were holding numerous memorials in her name. We, the senshi, were sat in our usual space, reading the last letters she personally written to us before she left for her surgery. The sample for her last song was playing in the background, as Rei read out her letter.

For a moment, it felt as though… she was saying it to us. The song's lyrics seemed to speak to us as well. "Why the teary face?". Minako knew she had little time to live, so maybe she did direct that song to us? We'll never know now...

I can't even begin to imagine how Artemis must feel. He and Minako were close, very close. Minako told Artemis everything, and her last line of the letter "Thank you for everything Artemis, I love you" must have broken him. I could hear him quietly whisper "Minako" after hearing this.

The song ended, and Rei… broke. That's all I can describe it as. She broke again, as she had after our last battle when she cried out for Minako. She murdered the last Youma out of anguish, torment and grief. They were close, beyond mere friends or even best friends. They were like sisters in a way.

Now Rei has to live on, battle without her sister, without Sailor Venus. Which is something I'm not sure Rei can do.

So, me and Makoto have to be strong for Usagi and Rei now. We have to fight harder than ever and defeat our past life fate.

It's what Minako would have wanted.


	2. Makoto

Makoto

I'm often labelled as the strongest of the senshi. Because I'm a bit of a tomboy, people often think I deal with emotions better than most.

I can tell you now that they are wrong.

Death affects everyone. Right now, I'm struggling to come to terms with Minako's death. She was the most determined out of all of us to escape our past life fates. She was also the first to discover her powers as a senshi thanks to Artemis. I think, that's what made her who she was.

Because she was the first senshi, she had to deal with Youma by herself, which could be why she was distant at first. But, I grew to respect her as a senshi and as a person. She was kind, caring, very sarcastic and loved to joke. In a way, she was like another Usagi.

I often wondered what Minako thought of me. She had that glare which could look right into your soul, and find out what sort of person you really were. Maybe that's why her and Rei got along well, since Rei did almost the exact same thing. I don't know.

I have to say, I am grateful that I survived that attack I did on that Youma a few days ago. If I had really died because of that, the senshi would be two short now. Usagi would be depressed over everyone and Rei would break with Minako's death, leaving only Ami to fight.

That wouldn't fill me with confidence.

We all sat in the usual spot again today. Artemis brought over a sample of Minako's last song. We played it while we read Minako's letter. It fit so well, the music and the letter. It was like Minako was really speaking to us. But I knew that wasn't the case. Minako is gone, and there is nothing we can do about it.

Now we have to fight on, complete our mission, and save ourselves from our fate as senshi. I can only hope we are strong enough.


	3. Usagi

Usagi

"Mi…na…ko"

The way Rei said those words… I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

It feels strange, knowing Minako's dead. As the first senshi awakened, she knew more about her past life than we did. Because of that, I don't feel I got as close to Minako as I did to the others, she often kept her distance, fought alone. But, I feel broken over her death. But I still have to keep my promise to Mamoru. I will not cry. It's been hard, but so far, I've been able to do it.

I listened to Minako's sample song again today. I understand the lyrics now. She knew she was going to die, and wanted to convey one last message to us. To keep happy, not show an unhappy face. At least, that's what I think she's trying to say.

In Minako's letter, she spoke to me about my duty as Princess. To protect this planet, not let it be destroyed. Easier said than done. However, I will try my hardest to fulfil Minako's wish. It's… the last thing I can do for her. She said for the other senshi to protect me, but I don't think they needed to be reminded of that.

Luna told me that Artemis had taken Minako's death hard. He, along with Rei, have been spotted just staring at nothing for hours on end. I know they won't ever be the same but, I hope they are able to pull through this. We need their strength for the upcoming battle.

In a way, I envy Minako. She doesn't have to worry about the mission anymore; she doesn't have to worry about anything anymore. I wish I could go back to being like that. Before Luna found me, I often didn't have a worry apart from low grades. I had plenty of friends, was generally liked everywhere I went. Life was easier for me back then.

Now I have to worry about the fate of the world.

I wish… I could go back. Back to how it used to be. No worries, no fighting, no heartbreak.


	4. Rei

Rei

"Mars… Minako is…"

When Artemis told me… my whole world just… broke. Crumbled, started shattering beneath my feet.

I didn't want to believe. How could I? Just yesterday we were joking around, laughing, and being happy. Heck, we even joked about the face Usagi would make when she found out about Minako's sample she would give to us.

But now… Minako will never see the face Usagi made.

She won't see us complete our mission as senshi.

"It can't be… it can't be"

I remember burning those Youma down to nothing, my emotions fully taking hold. Even the main Youma was powerless against the force of my flames.

It was after that battle, I truly broke down. Battling without Minako sealed it for me, never again would we team up and defeat Youma. She really was… dead.

She knew her chances for survival were low. Yet she still went through with it. But luck… did not smile upon her.

She left us one last letter to read, her last wishes were left with us. The others… let me read it out. They knew me and Minako were close. They played her last sample song in the background as I read it.

The lyrics… I felt as though… they were speaking to us, telling us not to lose hope, to carry on without the "senshi of love and beauty"

Reading out that letter… was one of the hardest, if not the hardest things I have ever had to do in my life. Again, I let my emotions show. I finished reading the letter, and broke down into tears, smudging Minako's writing.

The funeralis being held soon. The others are helping to make plans, but I'm not sure if I should help. On one hand, I know what Minako would have liked at her funeral. On the other, saying goodbye like this… I'm not sure if I could deal with it.

The others are shocked and upset of course, but I feel as though Artemis is the only one I can find solace in right now. Him and Minako were as close as me and Minako were, if not closer. I… often talk to Artemis now. We reminisce about old times with Minako.

Minako. Sailor Venus. The original senshi. Loved by many, loyal to the end. To the soldier of love and beauty, I promise you, I will succeed in the mission. I will make you proud.

**A/N: There we go, the senshi are done. I'm debating whether or not to do Artemis's view or not... leave reviews and let me know ^_^**


End file.
